Don't leave me, Austin!
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin get's a deal to be an Actor and a singer. When he accepts and leaves Ally, changes...like...Changes completly!
1. Chapter 1: Choices & Tears

**Me: Okay...who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Ross: Oooo me, me, me, me, me!**

**Me: Okay Ross go ahead.**

**Ross: thanks *winks***

**Me: aww, Ross, stop it *blushes***

**Ross: Rachael does not own us..or the plot of the show..just the story line of this story. Rock on!**

**Me: Well said, Ross**

**Ross: Thank you.**

19 year old Austin Moon is a rising rockstar with his shy yet sweet Songwriter Ally Dawson.

She's only 18. She's his little girl.

Their friends Trish and Dez always tease them that they're going to make a cute couple one day.

Ally's POV

Austin came running into the store oneday.

"Ally!" He looked like he was about to get murdered. "Save me!" He said running behind the counter to me.

"From whom?" He jumped behind me.

"Austin Moon!"

I looked up from looking at Austin and saw whole group of girls.

They. Looked. Mad.

"What did you do this time, Austin?" I asked.

"That boy walked into the girls bathroom!" A girl bigger than me said.

"I didn't know! I swear!" He said.

"Austin. tell me what happend."

"I was talking to Dez and I wasn't looking and I walked into the girls room and didn't know it. I thought it was the mens room!"

"Why were you talking to Dez in a bathroom?"

"I don't know."

"Well. that's gross. Girls just go. I'll take care of him." The girls left.

"Austin"

"yeah?" he said standing up.

"Stop harassing girls!" I snaped at him.

"Sorry"

"Guess who got a job at Reggys rags!?" Trish said walking into the store.

"You did.." I sighed.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because your outfit is made to look like rags and you're wearing a hat that says: "Reggys Rags" I said pointing to her outfit.

"..oohhh...Uhh. good point. so what's new with you two?"

"nothing. Just had to calm down a bunch of girls that were ready to attack Austin"

"oooo...Fans?" She asked.

"No. Angry girls that looked like they could be wrestelers."

Trish's eyes got wide. She marched up to Austin.

"Austin!" She said. "What'd you do now?"

"I kinda..maybe..might have..Walked into the girls room."

Trish smacked Austin in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Trish!"

"What?"

"Why'd you smack Austin?" I asked walking over to Austin.

"He deserved it!"

"No he didn't" I said.

I kissed his cheek.

Austin looked at me strange then cocked an eyebrow and Trish stood there wide eyed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"_You_ just _kissed_ me" Austin said.

my eyes got wide and I ran up stairs.

No ones POV

"I'll go talk to her." Trish said.

Austin nodded.

Trish walked upstairs and opened the practice room door.

Ally was sitting there in a corner.

"Als, Why'd you kiss Austin?" Trish said using the pet-name Austin gave her.

"I-I don't know! I mean, it just happen. ya know!"

"Well, When were you going to tell me you had a thing for Austin?"

"I don't-"

"Oh don't even say it"

"Say what?"

"'_I don't have a 'thing' for Austin. we're just friends and blah blahblah blahblah!_'" Trish said in a high voice trying to sound like Ally.

"I don't-*sigh* Okay..I like Austin."

"I _knew_ it!" She said.

"But you can't tell him!"

"I won't!"

"Only tell him if..something bad happens to me..okay?"

"you got it!"

Ally glared at her.

"And don't_ make_ something bad happen to me!"

"What kinda friend would I be if I did that?"

"A really, REALLY bad one"

"hug?"

"Hug" Ally and Trish hugged.

"_Dez, if you break that Ally will- CRASH- KILL YOU!_"

"Dez probably just broke something" Trish said.

"Noooo" Ally said sarcasticly.

They walked down stairs and saw Dez and Austin standing there looking guilty.

"What did you break _this time_?"

Austin pointed to Ally's favorite insturment in the WHOLE WORLD.

The Grand Piano.

It was broken. I huge hole in the top.

"DEZ!" Ally shreiked.

"I'm sorry, Ally!"

"How did you make a hole That Big!" Trish asked.

"I had a really big rubber malet and I droped it."

"I can't believe you!" Ally cried. "That was my grandmothers! and She died!" Ally shouted tears streaming down her face.

Austin stepped forward and hugged her tight. She sobbed into his shirt.

"You idiot!" Trish yelled.

Austin's POV

I hugged Ally tight in my arms and she sobbed into my shirt. My shirt was so wet from her tears that it seeped through my shirt and clung to my chest.

"Shh..It's okay Ally." I said.

"Come on. let's go upstairs" I said.

"okay" She mumbled.

I brought her upstairs into the practice room. I layed down and she layed beside me.

She cuddled close to me and eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later I realised I had fallen asleep myself.

I got up trying to wake Ally. Which was hard since she had her head on my chest.

I walked over to the clock and saw it was 2:30am.

"Whoa!" I said. "What time did I bring her up?" I whispered to myself.

I thought and remembered it was at 9:40pm.

I pulled out the sofa into a futon. **(A/N weiredest thing I've ever heard of. Ross: I know, Right?)**

I layed down against the wall and coverd me and Ally up. She, in her sleep, cuddled close to me.

The next morning I woke up and Ally wasn't near me. She must be down stairs. I start for the stairs and then stop when my phone buzzes. It's a text from Ally.

_Allykat _

_Hey, Austin.  
I'm in the food court if you're looking for me. Btw Jimmy called and said he wanted to talk to you. Why he called me...I don't know. Text me back when you get this.  
Love ya  
~Ally_

"_Hmm...wonder what Jimmy wants_" I wonderd. I texted Ally back

_Austin Moon! _

_Hey, Als  
I'll call Jimmy in a few. after whatever J wants we can work on our new song! What do ya say! :) Btw sorry for accidently walking into the girls room yesterday...  
-Austin. P.S. Love ya too! :) you're Awesome, Als._

My phone buzzed after I hit send

_Allykat_

_Kk :) C U Then :) I THINK I JUST INVENTED THAT! :D_

I laughed.

_Austin Moon! _

_Haha! sure you did Als, ;) Ttyl. _

I called Jimmy

"Hey, Jimmy! What's up?" I asked

"Austin, I need you to come to the Studio imediatly." He said "Bring Ally."

"yes sir!"

I hung up and got Ally and we went to Starr records.

"S'up Jimmy?" I asked.

"We need to talk. Sit"

Me and Ally looked at each other unsure what this was about.

We sat down.

"Now. I've gotten an offer by an agent for Acting and Music in L.A." He started. "He saw the Austin Moon music video's and wants to have you as his client. Do you accept, Austin?" I looked at Ally in shock.

"Well...that depends...what does he offer?" I asked.

"Acting and Singing...I just said that. You would be in movies and you could be one of the biggest star's around." He explained. "Do you accept? This is a once in a life time offer, Austin" I looked at Ally and back at Jimmy...thinking about it.

"Umm...may I talk to Ally in private please?" I asked.

"Of course" He got up and walked.

"Ally, What should I do? Do I go? or do I stay?" I asked her. "I really need your help on this...I thought the only taking one of you to the internet music awards was hard...this is harder. Please help me" I begged.

"Austin, It's a once in a life time oprotunity. I'm sorry. I can't answer this for you. It's your decision, Austin." She sounded like she was gonna cry.

"You okay, Ally?" I asked conceringly.

"mhm...why do you ask?" She asked.

"You- never mind...it's just it sounded like you were gonna cry." I said.

Jimmy came back in.

"Made a decision yet?" He asked.

I looked at Ally and she smiled alittle, giving me that courage she always gave me alittle extra of.

_It's your decision, Austin._ Ally's words kept replaying in my mind.

I took a deep breath.

"I accept the offer." I said.

"Great! You're flight to L.A. is in 3 weeks. take that time to pack and I'll get your appartment for you and your parents." He said.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Well, you have to move to L.A. if you're gonna be in movies and work for him" he said.

"Oh...okay" I said. "You do that."

Ally got up and ran out. Now I knew she was crying.

"Ally, Wait!" I chased after her.

I followed her and I found her sitting in a corner crying.

I sat down beside her.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"You're leaving me!"

"You said it was my decision, Als" I said putting my arm around her.

"I know! but I didn't think you'd actually accept! I don't want you to leave me, Austin! Don't leave me, Austin!" She cried on my shoulder. no...she sobbed...

"Ally, please don't cry! I hate it when you do." I said.

"You don't understand, Austin! Dez, Trish and I will miss you! I'll miss you more than anyone! I'll miss your sillyness! You're crazy, insane, totally loveable and always breaking stuff self! that's what I love about you! You're my best friend, Austin! You always stick up for me! When Dallas cheated on me, everytime he came around you protected me! What if he comes back when you're gone! then what do I do?!" She sobbed. I hugged her.

"Don't let him near you" I said. "Promise me that! okay!"

"I promise. Austin, Stay! Please!" She begged.

This broke my heart. I wanted to stay...but...I wanted to do this. I didn't wanna break her heart.

"I can't, Als. as much as I want to I can't" I said.

"Yes you can, Austin! just...tell him you changed your mind! Please!" She begged.

"Ally, sweetie, I can't"

"did you just call me sweetie?" She asked alittle shaky.

"Yeah. now come on. let's go home" I said.

I helped her up.

"Now dry those tears." I said.

She whiped her eyes.

I smiled.

"Good girl." we went home and I told my parents the news. They imedietly started packing.

I went upstairs to my room and looked at the pictures I had of me, Ally, Trish and Dez.

I looked at a picture of me and Ally when we went to the water park. I splashed her and she dunked me. It was a pic of me laying down and her with her head on my chest and me looking down at her. I smiled at the picture. I looked at the others from that day. the one where I splased her. where she dunked me and one with Ally on my back resting her head on my back with her arms around my neck and Trish and Dez in the picture too. One with all of us together. A picture where Ally sneak kissed me. Haha! that was funny. One where she took ice cream and shoved it on my nose. I did the same back. I love these guys. I'm really gonna miss them. Should I really go? yes, what's done is done. No changing it now.

I whiped away a stray tear.

Ally's POV

I stayed in my room, after Austin droped me off, crying. I didn't want him to leave.

He is my best friend! but I can't do anything. I wanted to go with him. I'd even asked my dad...but he said no. I love you Austin Moon.

I grabed my book.

_Dear Diary/journal/songbook_

_Austin's moving to L.A. I'm gonna miss him sooo much! I don't think I'll be writing anymore songs! I won't have any inspiration! He is my inspiration. and if he leaves...it'll be gone...I love you Austin Moon. Don't leave me..._

_~Ally._

My phone buzzed. It was Trish.

_Trish_

_Hey, Ally, how did it go with Jimmy?_

I wrote back

_Allykat_

_Not good...Austin's moving...to L.A. :'( Omg, Tirsh, HE CAN'T LEAVE! _

_Trish_

_NO! :( he-he can't leave. being his manager is the only job I actually like! You must be brokenhearted._

_Allykat_

_Heck yeah I am! I'm not writing any more songs! ever! :'( I'm not ever ever ever again! EVER!_

_Trish_

_No Ally, you have to! Austin would want u to! he wouldn't approve of this at all._

_Allykat_

_I don't care anymore! I don't care about music anymore! infact...now I hate it!_

_Trish_

_O.O Ally! You're going to far on this!_

_Allykat_

_Am I, Trish? I love Austin! there I said it. I have I'm IN LOVE WITH AUSTIN MONICA MOON!_

_Trish_

_I KNEW IT! but Ally. c'mon! please...keep writing songs. You're great!_

_Allykat_

_no. i'm gonna stop talking now._

Austin's made his choice...and I've made mine.

I lost it. I feel into my pillow and screamed and then sobbed.

Austin's POV

Moving day was here. I stood in my empty room thinking about the memory's I had in here. Like when I first met Ally and she was yelling at me for stealing her song. And when she acused me of stealing a guitar.

I'm gonna miss Miami.

We drove to the air port and Ally, Trish and Dez were there waiting.

"Bye, Dez." I hugged my best bud.

"one last 'what up'?" he asked.

"Oh course."

"WHAT UP!"

"Bye, Trish. Don't get into to much trouble, okay? and don't torture poor Dez." I said.

"No promises, Austin" I hugged her.

"Ally...do you hate me?" I asked.

"No" She shook her head and tears fell.

I hugged her tight.

"Don't write songs for anyone else, okay?" I asked.

"I'm not writing songs anymore." I said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I have no one to write them for so what's the point?" She said.

"Ally, just promise me you'll be a good girl...okay?" I asked.

"I promise, Austin...and...one more thing..." She said. then whispered in my ear. "_I love you..._" my eyes got wide.

"Good bye, Austin." She said.

"I do too...bye, Ally.

"Austin, we gotta go hon" My mom said.

"One last team Austin group hug?" I asked.

"yes!" they all said. We hugged and we all cried.

I was about to get on the plane and stoped and waved at my friends.

"_why did you do it, Austin?_" I asked myself.

then walked onto the plane.

Ally's POV

Austin waved at us and we waved back...he stared at us for another minute.

"_why did you do it, Austin?_" I asked him in my head.

I love you...please come home.


	2. Goodbye Austin & Hello new Ally

I ran away when Austin's plane took off.

I'm never gonna see him ever again! He's gonna forget about me I just know it!

Trish chased after me.

"Ally, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, Trish! I'm not!" I said.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Austin's gonna forget about me! I just know it!" I said crying.

"No he won't, Ally, you're the one who started his career. He loves you for that! You're the most important person to him! Believe me!" She said.

Dez walked up.

"It's true! You really are very important to him. When we were talking last week, Austin said..."

Dez's POV

*FlashBack*

"Dez, I don't know what to do! I mean, I don't wanna leave you, Trish and Ally" Austin said.

"I'm sorry bud." I said.

"You should've seen her at the studio. She was crying her eyes out! I mean, She's the most important person to me! She helped me start my career...and I love her for that! I really didn't wanna break her heart...but...I did..." He said.

"Dude, I'm gonna tell you something...I think Ally likes you...likes you likes you..." I said.

"And I like her too...but...It's too late. With my idiotic choice I'll be 2,735 miles away from her." He said to me.

"You can always visit" I said to my friend.

"I know, but she'll have a boyfriend...she might even have a new boy singing our songs and using you as his Director and best friend and Trish as his manager!" He said sitting down on his bed.

"Bud, you're my only best friend. and you always will be. hello, why would I give anyone else my pants? like that time we got stuck in the elavator and that time when you ripped your pants!" I said.

"I know, haha!"

*End of Flashback*

Ally's POV

"I-I can't believe this..." I said.

"I know, I couldn't either.." Dez said.

"C'mon, Ally. Let's go home" Trish said.

"I don't wanna go home without Austin. Homes not home without him." I said.

"I know, I feel the same way. So does Trish" Dez said. Trish nodded.

I looked down and we went home. I ran up to my room ignoring my dad's hello.

I pulled out my book and started writing while tears feel onto the page.

_"Maybe its the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before i speak.  
But I thought that I knew enough,  
To know myself and do what's right for me.  
And these walls I'm building now  
You use to bring 'em down  
The tears i'm crying out,  
You use to wipe away!_

I thought you said it was easy,  
Listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why I'm I breaking apart.  
Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn...

Don't make me have to choose between what I want  
And what you think I need.  
Cuz i'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream.  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side,  
The lonely I feel now,  
You use to make it go away!

I thought you said it was easy,  
Listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay.  
So why I'm I breaking apart,  
Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing,  
Complicated and consuming  
Why is all this made me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy!

The tears I'm crying out,  
You use to wipe away.  
I thought you said it was easy  
listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay.  
So why I'm I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna torn, Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn, Don't wanna be torn..."  


It was Dinner time when I was finished. Trish and Dez were coming over. Normally Austin would come over to when we had Dinner nights. We'd always sit next to each other and secretly would trade food under the table. Trying each others food. I loved that. My mom and dad didn't like me and him doing that but we did it secretly. It was our little thing.

I went down stairs and sat down and expected Austin to come in and sit next to me. But he didn't. Trish sat across from me and so did Dez. They knew no one was gonna be sitting where Austin sat any time soon. I remember he came over for chirstmas dinner. Him, his family and so did Trish and Dez's. We had a blast. Austin performed Christmas is Coming and Christmas Soul. Two songs we wrote. it was fun. I still have the necklace and guitar he gave me that christmas. I looked the braclet he gave me that was in graved _'Austin + Ally. forever partners in music'_ with a heart after it. He also had one. I always wore it. I missed him he had one too.

Austin's POV

I looked out my window of the plane. Thinking about Ally and the others. I missed them so much. I looked at the braclet I had made for me and Ally

_'Austin + Ally. forever partners in music'_ With a heart after it.

I held back the tears. I missed my friends. did I make the right decision. I should've stayed. I miss my friends. How could I do this! We were suposed to raise in this business together! Ally was my song writer and I was making her famous and now...look what I've done. I just killed it. I'm such an idiot! and a jerk.

I'm sorry, Ally. please forgive me.

Ally's POV

My dad was talking to Trish and Dez. I sat there in silence hardly listening to them, I was just staring at my plate and twerling my fork in the food. I couldn't help it. I was just thinking about Austin and all of our memories. I wonder what he's thinking right now...I miss him so much! and he hasn't been gone but 2 hours. Gosh! Austin please come home!

"So, are you kids happy for Austin. He's goin' in a good direction with this career of his. I'm gonna miss that boy though. he was always good to you kids." My dad said.

I got up from my chair and ran upstairs.

"That's it! I can't help it! I'm writing this for Austin!" I shouted to myself.

I pulled up my book and started writing. whiping away tears as I wrote...

No one's POV.

Austin pulled out a note book and started writing.

"Here we go Austin. time to write.

Ausitn & Ally were writing the same song.

_'__There's a gold frame that sits by the window  
And my heart breaks a little more each time I try  
To picture the memory inside_

There's an old book that's too hard to read it  
But if you look you'd see now you look through me eyes

And now one more chapter's gone by, and I know...

It's time to move on and even though I'm not ready  
You've got to be strong just where you're heading  
And even though it's not easy  
I know the right kind of love  
Doesn't wanna miss the future

Standing in the past it will always hold on  
But never hold you back  
And even though it's not easy  
Right now, the right kind of love  
Is the love that lets go...  
Is the love that lets go

There's an old dence  
That we've done forever  
You give me your hand  
And let me decide when to reach  
You always let me be me  
But now it's my time to take chances  
And find my own wings  
and whatever happens I know you'll be there waiting for me

It's time to move on and even though I'm not ready  
You've got to be strong just where you're heading  
And even though it's not easy  
I know the right kind of love  
Doesn't wanna miss the future

Standing in the past it will always hold on  
But never hold you back  
And even though it's not easy  
Right now, the right kind of love  
Is the love that lets go...  
Is the love that lets go'

"Done" They said in unison without knowing it.

Ally's POV.

After about 2 weeks I was to upset about Austin leaving I changed.

I walked into the Sonic Boom where Trish was.

When she saw me her eyes got wide.

"Ally?! What happend to you?!"


	3. Operation get Austin home

"Ally?! What happend to you?!"

I died my hair black. I was black wearing fishnet tights, a black leather skirt and jacket and T-shirt. I hoops in and black make-up...and some really cute combat boots I've had for a while that my brother gave me. haha.

"If Austin's gone and is gonna change then so am I!" I said angry.

"Ally, He hasn't changed! You have!"

Dez walked in.

"Hey, guys." I turned around. "What's- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed and ran out when he saw me.

Trish snorted.

"Okay...that was kinda funny." I said.

Then Jeremy walked in. The cutest Seinior in school!

Oh no...he's coming up to me!

"Nerdy girl? is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me...and it's Ally" I said.

"Well, Ally, You're suddenly cool. Where's that Austin boy. He's always somewhere near you watching you, being to protective of you" He said.

"Well, He's moved to L.A. And...he's left us." I said holding back that tears I wanted to cry but I refused.

"Well...in that case..." He pulled something outta his jacket pocket. It was an invitation to his party. "Be there, Saturday, 8:30pm." I took the invit.

"Is there a dress code or what?" I asked.

"Yes...You have to look hot." I gave him an odd look like...what?

"Peace out" he walked out.

"bye..."

"Ally! did you _really_ just accept to go to _his_ party? He's not a good guy! And he's really dumb" Trish said.

"Yes! I did just accept it! And I'm going!" I said, glareing at Trish.

"Ally, y-you're not the Ally I know!" Trish said. She then truned around and stormed out.

Trish's POV

I left Ally in the store. If you could call her Ally. I couldn't believe what she'd done! I pulled out my phone and called Austin

"Hey, Austin. It's urgent." I said

"Trish, What's up?" He said.

"The sky! anyway you won't _believe_ Ally! if you can still call her Ally" I said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ally's not Ally anymore, Austin. As soon as I can I'll send you a picture of her." I said.

"C'mon, Trish. Ally wouldn't change. She's Ally" he said.

"Fine, Austin! Don't believe me. But you will when you see the picture of the girl that's suposed to be your Ally...She scared Dez. He saw her, screamed, and ran out." I said to him.

"Really? okay. Send me this picture!" He said.

"I will as soon as I get one." I said.

"Okay. So what's new?" He asked me.

"Well, nothing really...okay...a lot's changedd since you left, Austin. Like, Ally, the day you left, Me and Dez went over to her house for dinner. She sat there in silence and didn't eat...and then, when her dad brought you up, She ran upstairs crying." I explained to him.

"oh, Ally. I miss her. I was an idiot to leave her like I did!"

"Ya think!" I said.

"Sorry. Oh sorry! I've got to go, Trish! Tell Ally that I said hi and that I miss her." He said.

"Okay, will do!" I said.

"Bye, Trish! tell Dez that I said hi!"

"Okay, Austin!"

"Thank you, bye!" He hung up.

I got a picture of Ally and sent it to Austin.

_Trish_

_Here ya go Austin. This is Ally now. She's not herself anymore..._

_Austin_

_THAT IS NOT ALLY! O.O It can't be! :( what happend to her? what happend to that little girl I always knew and...loved. :'( Where's that girl?_

_Trish _

_I know, Austin. It's awful. And Jermey invited her to his party!_

_Austin _

_:( If he makes one wrong move on her he's gonna meet me and my fists -.- She can't be going_

_Trish_

_We'll see what happens I'll inform you on Sunday. The party's saturday._

_Austin_

_Okay, T. Thanks. I miss Miami. How's my beach?_

_Trish_

_It's fine, Austin. Dez really misses you and so do me and Ally...Obvi._

_Austin_

_I miss you guys too. I'll try and visit when I can_

_Trish_

_Got any movie gig's lately?_

_Austin_

_Yeah...I met my co-stars...I don't like them! The girl I have to :P kiss. Is a jerk-ish Diva. -.- She's really mean! and then there's this really DUMB guy...umm what's his name umm...Sky Turner. Ugh! He's so dumb -.- and the girl she's Amber Lee Anne._

_Trish_

_YOU'RE IN A MOVIE WITH SKY TURNER AND AMBER ANNE?! _

_Austin_

_...yeeeessssss_

_Trish_

_Austin! they're huge stars!_

_Austin_

_I don't see how -.- They're mean and dumb. I mean, Sky he's kinda like Billl but very very dumb...he makes him look smart! not that he's not but still! _

_Trish _

_Really? he's hot!_

_Austin_

_eh. He's not right for ya._

_Trish_

_You say that Amber's mean?_

_Austin_

_Heck yeah! She insulted Ally's songs! I kinda...jumped on her about it..._

_Trish_

_O.O Whoa...tempermtal Austin much?_

_Austin_

_No one insults Ally's music and plus look who's talkin' miss 'I attack dez and everyone in the world' _

_Trish_

_Don't make me jump through the phone, Austin_

_Austin_

_O.o Umm okay...aw man! I've got to go :( I gotta film...-.- SAVE ME PLEASE! -.-_

_Trish_

_I'll find a way to get you home._

_Austin_

_That's Trish. TTYL _

_Trish_

_ttyl :)_

_Austin_

_^.^ :)_

well...now that that's over. Time to ingage operation 'Get Austin home.'

I texted Dez.

_Trish_

_Dez, We need to get Austin back home!_

_Dez_

_I know! we must! name the oporation! We need to get it and we need to get him home! Ally scared the HECK outta me! :(_

_Trish_

_I know, right! That's NOT Ally! Not the Ally I know!_

_Dez_

_I agree!_

_Trish_

_Oporation 'get Austin home' is a go!_

_Dez_

_okay! ttyl_

_Trish_

_ttyl!_


	4. Chapter 4: Party time & Over curfew

Ally's POV

I went dress shoping for the party.

I got a cute, short black dress. **(A/N Yeah...she get's black dresses a lot! XD oh well. I love black dresses! :D okay, back to the story! Ross: Thank you! Me: Oh would you be quiet)**

I bought the dress and tried on some really high high-heels and started walked and fell on my butt.

"ow.." I got up and took them off and got a slightly shorter pair. and black tights.

"Okay, your total is $54.95" The chashier said.

"Here ya go!" I handed it to her.

"Thank you, come again" She said. I waved and walked out.

I struted out and went to my house to get ready for the party tonight.

I pulled on the dress, pulled on the tights, and pulled on the high-heels. I put on my make up and put in the ear ring studs in my ears and set out to the party.

"Ally?" My father said.

_oh, crap. _

"Yes?"

"where are you going?"

"I'm going to Trish's house. I want her to see this dress!" I lied. **(A/N Do not lie to your parents like this! -.- Ally's being a bad girl! Do not try this at home kids) **

"Okay" He walked away.

I left for the party. When I got there I was hesitent to open the door.

"Hey, Ally! Come on in" Jeremy said.

"Okay, thanks!" I walked in. It. was. loud, Hope the neighbors don't call the cops.

"Like the party?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah." I said.

I stayed for a while. I walked over to get some punch.

I took one sip of it and spit it out. It tasted like alcohol.

"Ally, would you like some punch?" Jeremy asked.

"No thanks, It tasts like alcohol" I said grossed out.

"Yeah! What did you think was gonna be" He said.

"JEREMY!"

"C'mon, let loose" He said.

"no thanks. I'm good." I said.

"Fine!" he said.

about 2 hours later it was 1:45am

"Hey, Ally. come with me" Jeremy said.

"Uhh...where are we going?" She said.

"Upstairs" I stoped.

"Uuhh...I gotta go home. Bye!" I ran out and ran to my car.

I drove to Trish's house.

"Ally? It's 2 am!" Trish said.

"I know!"

"Where were you?"

"Jeremy's party"

"ALLY!" She shreiked.

"What?"

"You stayed for 5 hours!" she said.

"I know, I know!" I started. Trish was shocked. "I gotta go" I said.

I left and went home.

Trish's POV

I ran upstairs. Austin should still be awake, it's only 11:00 in California right now.

_Trish_

_Austin, Austin, Austin!_

_Austin_

_Trish, Trish, Trish!_

_Trish_

_Austin! please! Ally's not Ally anymore! She's not your little girl, Austin! She stayed for 5 hours at a party! It's 2 am here! She went to that party 8! Austin, this is really bad! Come home! _

_Austin_

_WHAT!? Was she drunk?_

_Trish_

_No thank god! But Jeremy might've been_

_Austin_

_Jeremy! I HATE THAT GUY!_

_Tirsh_

_Come home!_

_Austin_

_I'll be on the next flight home!_

_Trish _

_Good! Then if things get outta hand you can stop it!_

_Austin_

_Okay bye I've g2g talk to my parents about it & then go. ttyl_

_Trish_

_TTYT_

_Austin_

_Ttyt?_

_Trish_

_Talk to you tomorrow..._

_Austin_

_Right...Bye!_

I went to bed.

Austin better get home before Ally goes really crazy and Jeremy gets her pregnant.


End file.
